The present invention relates to a siloxane-containing pullulan as a novel and stable material having properties inherent in both of pullulan and a silicone in combination and a method for the preparation thereof.
Several attempts have been made and reported for the reaction of an organosilicon compound with pullulan to prepare a composition with which the unique properties inherent in these starting materials are exhibited in combination while none of the prior art methods are quite satisfactory with various problems including the low reactivity of the reactants. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai 5-145521 discloses a trimethylsilyl pullulan as a modified pullulan containing organosilicon groups, which, however, is unstable against attack of water. In addition, the desirable combination of the properties inherent in the respective constituents is not obtained therein so that none of such a pullulan derivatives are currently under practical applications.